The invention concerns a corn harvesting machine equipped with a header having the ability to separate corn ears from the stalk and to process these separately from the remainder of the plant.
DE 197 34 747 A describes a corn harvesting front attachment or header for attachment to a self-propelled harvesting machine, that can mow, independent of row arrangement, and pluck the corn ears from the plants, in order to process them separately from the rest of the plant, for example, to thresh them out. For the grasping and mowing of the plants independent of rows, the implement is provided with a mower head with conveyor disks rotating and arranged above one another provided with recesses in their outer circumference with a knife arranged below it, as is known practice in corn heads. The plants are conducted to conventional plucking devices attached downstream of the mower head as they are described in DE 30 29 424 A.
The disadvantage here is seen in the fact that the conveyor disks equipped with recesses do not always reliably perform the transport of the plants. In particular, plants that stand at an inclination cannot be grasped.
According to the present invention there is provided an improved header of the rowless type.
A broad object of the invention is to provide a header which is capable of recovering crop having stalks which stand at an inclination.